Everywhere
by elffanatic
Summary: what happens when annakin skywalker two girls harry potter charicters james bond and neo(matrix)comes to join the fellowship find out!!!!! enjoy ^_^
1. prolouge

**Hey everybody sup here is my crazy mixed up weird story hope you like it and by the way I don't own Legolas or Annakin or any body(I so wish doesn't everybody)that's right I'm a loser and nobody cares la la la la la la la la la la hehe. Oh, and my two friends Kris and Ryan will probably write what happens to them after I finish this story so ENJOY!^_^**

Melissa and Amanda wondered why their blond headed friend hadn't been in school for a whole three months. They where really worried about her many things crossed there minds maybe she moved. Melissa was a tall brunet and Amanda was about an inch shorter then her with brown hair also they both had freckles. Melissa's eyes were blue with a hint of hazy gray while Amanda's were bluish green. "Melissa and Amanda can you take the attendance" Mrs. Maclam asked from the other side of the classroom "sure" they said at the same time. 

They walked out the door to find Kris and Ryan there two other friends they too where taking the attendance. Kris was a spiked brown headed boy while Ryan was a mixture of red and brown. Ryan was not to short but not to tall either and Kris was a little taller then him. They were both shorter then Melissa and Amanda. Kris and Ryan where always fighting and where doing so that moment. "I don't care if you like pickle juice" Ryan screamed "oh yes you do" Kris said instigating. 

"sup" Amanda said trying to change the subject. "Hi," Melissa said, hopping around she admitted to having tooooo many frosted flakes and was feeling extremely hyper. "Oh, Hi" Ryan grumbled through his teeth as he walked a little faster. 

Kris Amanda and Melissa gave each other high fives, Kris and Amanda were buddies even if he was annoying she thought he was funny. 

They all headed towards the office Kris and Ryan argued while Amanda and Melissa chatted. They dropped off the attendance and headed back when out of nowhere Kris said "oh crap I forgot to remember to remind myself to study for the science test". Melissa looked at him and rolled her eyes, "oh what else is new you forget everything" "do not I remembered to copy your homework when I forgot about it." "You little twit," Melissa said grumbling through her teeth. She smacked Kris so hard that he was thrown into a garbage can from the force of the slap. "I guess I shouldn't of said that," he whispered, as he rubbed his butt. "No duh," Ryan said sarcastically. 

"You guys have got to help me around toast," Kris said. "Hey wait I have an idea," he continued as he pushed the others towards the auditorium. "Oh no any idea's of Kris is a bad one," Melissa commented. "no he has had a few," Amanda stated as she tried to support her friend, but then she turned away with a puzzled look slightly worried about what the outcome of this trip would turn out to be. 

"Sure, whatever," Melissa said crinkling up her face. "We'll hide in the janitors closet," Kris exclaimed. 

"OK, now that's dumb," Amanda stated as she looked at Kris rolling her eyes. He pushed them through the door and then locked it with a bobby pin. The closet was drafty and very cramped as they kept bumping into trash, brooms and cleaners. They turned around to find a really ugly mirror across from them. 

"Cool a mirror," Kris shared as he also said, "I look soooooooo good don't I." He stood in front of the mirror fluttering his eyes and playing with his hair. "Ewe there are too many flies in here Kris, give me the pick you used so I can get out of here," Amanda complained. "I ate it," he said still admiring himself, dang it I should have brought my Barbie wardrobe." 

"Oh, that was smart," Ryan said as he smacked his hand against his face. A fly flew in front of Melissa and disappeared when it touched the mirror. "Oh my gosh, that fly just went into the mirror," she stated as she stood completely still as if she was in shock. "Oooo let me see," Kris asked as he stuck his head into the mirror and Amanda screamed. "Ha ha ha ha," Ryan laughed. 

"It's not funny," Amanda shrieked as she stood there with a look of concern on her face. "His fingers and feet are still moving," he said as he laughed again. "Yeah it's kind of like the matrix," Melissa added. "Thanks for the support," Amanda said angrily. "Well sorry for having a sense of humor," Melissa yelled. "Oh, shut up," Amanda stated. 

Her and Melissa continued to yell at each other while Ryan roared in laughter. He looked at Kris and then an evil smirk crossed his face as he walked over to Kris and lifted his legs and watched him slip into the mirror. 

"Their ,no more stupid Barbie obsessed queer," he said with a victory look on his face. "Oh my gosh, where is he," Amanda screamed. "Don't know, don't care," said Ryan. All of a sudden Kris' hand shot out of the mirror and pulled him in. 

"Ahhhhhhhhh, they disappeared into that ugly mirror," she stated as she covered her eyes with her hands and said to Melissa, "Remember Jennifer took the attendance then when she came back she had a smile on her face and wouldn't tell us why," Amanda reminded her. 

"Yeah, so what." "Well the next day she was gone, she might of found this mirror and not told us about it," Amanda continued. "Yeah you're right but one problem," Melissa said. "What?" We don't know where she went, Melissa stated under her breathe. 

As Amanda stared off into the mirror with a look of panic. "Calm down their is a paper near the mirror, maybe it can help us," Melissa said. Amanda picked up the paper and it said: 

***_TYME PORTAL GOO TRO AND BEE SOM PLAC ELS ONLE TOO PELPE AT A TYME. CHANGE DIEL TO GOO OTER PLAC_.****

"Oh, so you think that wherever Kris and Ryan went so did Jennifer," Amanda whispered. "Whoever wrote this they must of had bad hand writing." Melissa commented as she continued, "Oh well let's go in." She turned around to get her stuff and shoved it into her pocket. Amanda not knowing what she was doing turned the dial and they jumped into the mirror.

****

the next part gets interesting its when me and Melissa go though the mirror and end up in middle earth so please R&R and tell me if I need to make any changes.


	2. and in come the hobbits

Hey please give me reviews I would really appreciate them. this chapter has to do with the hobbits and how they find Melissa and Amanda and the trouble they run into on the way to rivindell. (and I don't own diddly squat!^_^ Melissa and Amanda are real people (Amanda is me the person who is typing this story and Melissa is my friend who wrote some of this ).And can any one answer this question for me who in the world is Mary sue I've wanted to know that.

"who's that Mr. Frodo" Sam asked looking down at Melissa and Amanda. "I don't know Merry Pippin do you know" "nope but whoever they are there cute let's help them out". They where the forest so the hobbits made a bed for them and laid them by a tree under the shade. "I like there hair" Pippin said smiling "so what I like there shirts" he was referring to there sponge bob and invader Zim shirts. "I like her shirt it's a cheese man I like cheese" Pippin was licking his lips as he said this he was looking at Amanda's shirt. Amanda and Melissa woke up finally rubbing there heads they looked at each other then looked up to see four short curly haired hobbits staring at them. "Oh no we ended up in the lord of the rings Melissa" Amanda said looking around. "yeah no duh it's obvious hey wait a minute where's Kris and Ryan" Melissa asked. "oh we'll look for Kris and Ryan later and besides I kind of did something I'll tell you later" Amanda said as she looked around again. "Thanks for helping us Merry Pippin Sam and Frodo" both of them said at the same time as they jumped up and hugged the hobbits. "do we know you" Sam asked with confusion on his face "no but you will Melissa replied then continued "we'll explain how we got here later". Then Amanda stood next to Melissa and said "I'm Amanda and" "I'm Melissa" she jumped in "Oh hi" said Frodo. Merry and Pippin walked up to them and took there hands Merry took Melissa's and Pippin took Amanda's and they said "as long as your here we'll protect you." "thanks" they replied "NO ,I want to" Sam yelled he smacked there hands away. "Hey we said it first" they took Sam and tied him to a tree "look there's Bree we must meet Gandalf at the prancing pony" Frodo said pointing down the hill "Untie me" Sam screamed they finally did. As they where heading down the hill Frodo stopped them and said "alright everybody you shall know me as Mr. Underhill I'm under cover and nobody is supposed to know my name k" "alright" they all replied. Except Sam he said to Frodo in a confused voice "but your a Baggins not an Underhill" "I just told you why, I have a ring of power and people are looking for me numb nuts" he hit him upside the head and walked farther down the hill.

***

The six of them stood in front of the doors to Bree and Sam knocked the ugliest man answered. "ha ha ha haaaaa he he" Sam fell on the floor laughing "he's got a pickle nose" he was just barely able to get the words out through his laughter . "Shut up" Melissa said kicking him "you do to" "no I don't" he said sobbing as he walked in hiding his nose and crying. Amanda gave her the DEATH STARE "what he needs to learn not to make fun of people and I'm sorry he doesn't have a pickle nose it's more of a squash." Merry and Pippin couldn't control there laughter they laughed and laughed and laughed until they hit a wall then they started crying. Then they all looked up to see a sign with a white horse on it the sign read *the prancing pony*. They entered then sat down except for Sam he jumped on Merry's back and said "piggy back ride." Merry stood on the stool he was sitting on and did a back flip Sam fell off and became unconscious. Merry sat down and turned his attention towards Melissa again. A man in a hood walked up to the table and said "hello ladies can I buy you a drink" "sorry we are under age but would you like a knuckle sand which" Amanda replied. "never heard of it but sure" Amanda punched him right where it hurt she sat down and rubbed her sure knuckles. "Hey" Pippin said " I'm supposed to protect you" "sorry bout that Pip got a little carried away" "s'okay" he replied. Melissa looked at Amanda with a surprised look on her face then said "now I remember what I was going to ask you, did you turn the dial?" Amanda nodded. "that's ok, I'm having fun." When she said that Amanda sighed with relief that she wasn't mad. "At least the hobbits are cute" Melissa looked at Merry "do you mean it?" Merry asked looking at her with baby eyes. "Of course" she smiled. "Oh speaking of hobbits, is Sam ok?" Melissa asked looking down at him. 

*later...

Melissa and Amanda talked about how they got there and the hobbits where a little confused but understood. After there talk Pippin got up to get a *pint* Melissa started to get worried as she said to Frodo "stop him if you don't something bad will happen" "oh I don't believe you" "fine suit yourself." When Pippin was in the middle of a conversation with a couple of people that's when Frodo started to listen. "sure I know a Baggins Frodo Baggins he's my second cousin twice removed on his mothers side." Frodo looked at Melissa who gave him an I told you so look he then ran towards Pippin Frodo slipped fell the ring flew in the air and landed on his finger he vanished. Amanda and Melissa looked for him but found a man taking him upstairs. "hey that's my hobbit come back here" Amanda yelled running up stairs Melissa running behind her. Merry walked up to Pippin and smacked him with his ale mug. He knelt down to the floor where he fell then whispered in his ear "they weren't supposed to know his name you dork" "oh yeah." "Mr. Frodo" Sam yelled he leaped off the floor from being unconscious(don't ask me how)and ran up the stairs dragging Merry and Pippin behind him.

**long I know the next one is a lot shorter**


	3. strider joins

I don't own anything I am such a loser please send me reviews I'm all lonely and sad. O.k. this chapter is when Aragorn joins and takes them to rivindell. Just to let you know ahead of time this story has lots to do with smiling(evil and good)and a lot to do with pickles.

"There is great danger to the package you carry" the mysterious man said. "I carry nothing" Frodo quivered" "indeed." just then Amanda and Melissa burst in "I don't care who the heck you are " she said between breaths "nobody scares my hobbit." "you know who I am" he asked "yes Aragorn I know but that is not important right now say you're sorry NOW!" "no" he said with an attitude. 

"take this" Melissa said running towards him and gave him a swift kick where it hurts. "knew I took jujitsu for some reason" she folded her arms victoriously. "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sorry Frodo I didn't mean to scare you I want to protect you I want to be your friend waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" he said drying his eyes. "what a baby" Frodo laughed getting out of Amanda's grasp. They left the room they were in and were in another room and ready for bed when they heard a screech. "The ring wraith's" Amanda whispered "how did you know about those" Frodo asked looking confused. "We know all" Melissa mysteriously said waving her arms around and opening her eyes wide. "OoOoOoOoOoO coooooooool" Pippin said his mouth in a free fall. They watched the ring wraiths leave then there was silence. Merry out of nowhere said "so who wants to play spin the bottle" nobody answered "o.......k then." "I have a better idea who wants to play slap jack" Melissa asked "well who's jack" Pippin said "oh forget it."

***

The next day they all woke up searching for breakfast they all spotted a dunkin doughnuts and stopped there. "They have these here" Amanda asked "tooooo many if you ask me" Aragorn sighed. They ordered then sat down and started eating. Pippin looked at his doughnut then at Merry then at the jelly filled doughnut again an evil smile reached his face. Pippin lifted his hand away from the table and into the air making a fist. He jabbed his hand down on the doughnut making the jelly fly through the air and hitting Merry in the face. Pippin smiled "tooooo much" he said triumphantly folding his arms and leaning back in the chair laughing. "Pippin don't do that you got me to" Amanda grumbled wiping the jelly from her face. "sorry didn't mean to" Pippin giggled as Amanda ran to the bathroom Frodo Sam and Aragorn looked at him with anger on there faces. "You don't do that to a lady" Sam yelled as Melissa got up to get napkins. When everything (and everyone) was cleaned up they all left to rivindell again. "Merry what are you doing" Melissa asked watching Merry put 20 packets of sugar in his coffee. "What does it loooooook like I'm doing" he said "looks like you're being a retard ugh I hate coffee it tastes like chalk" she said 

"not with a lot of sugar" he laughed "Are we there yet" Pippin complained "NO" Merry yelled annoyed because this was his 3,784th time asking it. "Can we eat" Pippin asked "you just ate" Merry sighed "so" "soooo your not gonna eat till we get to rivendell" "pweez" Pippin begged sticking out his lower lip. 

"No "yes "no" "yes" "NO" Merry yelled. Pippins eye twitched it had been spit in "golly say it don't spray it"he said.

Then a small bug aproched Amanda and Pippin stepped forward and said "don't worry I'll save you" he picked up a stick and kept trying to smack it. Finally he "Defeated" it and stuck his chest out and walked around like he was all big and bad. "Uh thank you I guess" Amanda said then shugged her shoulders and gave Pippin a big hug.When Amanda pulled away and started walking next to Melissa Pippin (without her looking) picked up the bug and ate it. (eww I know lol) "look at me I'm rollie pollie ollie" Merry laughed rolling down the hill (he was obviously hyper from all the sugar and coffee)he hit a rock which sent him flying through the air and landing in a lake. "Merry" Melissa yelled and ran to the lake to rescue him and dove into it laura croft style and brought him out. 

He coughed constantly and then hugged her tight "don't scare me like that again better yet don't eat sugar much anymore I don't know what I would have done if you had died." "I'm fine but from now on I save you and uh could you teach me how to swim" "sure"

yay thank goodness he is safe right........ok it gets funnier trust me and the next chapter is when we fight the ring wraiths then we go to rivendell so bare with me ok and please send me reviews i know i have to improve on a lot but this is my first fic so give me some slack ok please R&R. 


	4. don't read this it is a mess up

Hey please give me reviews I would really appreciate them. this chapter has to do with the hobbits and how they find Melissa and Amanda and the trouble they run into on the way to rivindell. (and I don't own diddly squat!^_^ Melissa and Amanda are real people (Amanda is me the person who is typing this story and Melissa is my friend who wrote some of this ).And can any one answer this question for me who in the world is Mary sue I've wanted to know that.

"who's that Mr. Frodo" Sam asked looking down at Melissa and Amanda. "I don't know Merry Pippin do you know" "nope but whoever they are there cute let's help them out". They where the forest so the hobbits made a bed for them and laid them by a tree under the shade. "I like there hair" Pippin said smiling "so what I like there shirts" he was referring to there sponge bob and invader Zim shirts. "I like her shirt it's a cheese man I like cheese" Pippin was licking his lips as he said this he was looking at Amanda's shirt. Amanda and Melissa woke up finally rubbing there heads they looked at each other then looked up to see four short curly haired hobbits staring at them. "Oh no we ended up in the lord of the rings Melissa" Amanda said looking around. "yeah no duh it's obvious hey wait a minute where's Kris and Ryan" Melissa asked. "oh we'll look for Kris and Ryan later and besides I kind of did something I'll tell you later" Amanda said as she looked around again. "Thanks for helping us Merry Pippin Sam and Frodo" both of them said at the same time as they jumped up and hugged the hobbits. "do we know you" Sam asked with confusion on his face "no but you will Melissa replied then continued "we'll explain how we got here later". Then Amanda stood next to Melissa and said "I'm Amanda and" "I'm Melissa" she jumped in "Oh hi" said Frodo. Merry and Pippin walked up to them and took there hands Merry took Melissa's and Pippin took Amanda's and they said "as long as your here we'll protect you." "thanks" they replied "NO ,I want to" Sam yelled he smacked there hands away. "Hey we said it first" they took Sam and tied him to a tree "look there's Bree we must meet Gandalf at the prancing pony" Frodo said pointing down the hill "Untie me" Sam screamed they finally did. As they where heading down the hill Frodo stopped them and said "alright everybody you shall know me as Mr. Underhill I'm under cover and nobody is supposed to know my name k" "alright" they all replied. Except Sam he said to Frodo in a confused voice "but your a Baggins not an Underhill" "I just told you why, I have a ring of power and people are looking for me numb nuts" he hit him upside the head and walked farther down the hill.

***

The six of them stood in front of the doors to Bree and Sam knocked the ugliest man answered. "ha ha ha haaaaa he he" Sam fell on the floor laughing "he's got a pickle nose" he was just barely able to get the words out through his laughter . "Shut up" Melissa said kicking him "you do to" "no I don't" he said sobbing as he walked in hiding his nose and crying. Amanda gave her the DEATH STARE "what he needs to learn not to make fun of people and I'm sorry he doesn't have a pickle nose it's more of a squash." Merry and Pippin couldn't control there laughter they laughed and laughed and laughed until they hit a wall then they started crying. Then they all looked up to see a sign with a white horse on it the sign read *the prancing pony*. They entered then sat down except for Sam he jumped on Merry's back and said "piggy back ride." Merry stood on the stool he was sitting on and did a back flip Sam fell off and became unconscious. Merry sat down and turned his attention towards Melissa again. A man in a hood walked up to the table and said "hello ladies can I buy you a drink" "sorry we are under age but would you like a knuckle sand which" Amanda replied. "never heard of it but sure" Amanda punched him right where it hurt she sat down and rubbed her sure knuckles. "Hey" Pippin said " I'm supposed to protect you" "sorry bout that Pip got a little carried away" "s'okay" he replied. Melissa looked at Amanda with a surprised look on her face then said "now I remember what I was going to ask you, did you turn the dial?" Amanda nodded. "that's ok, I'm having fun." When she said that Amanda sighed with relief that she wasn't mad. "At least the hobbits are cute" Melissa looked at Merry "do you mean it?" Merry asked looking at her with baby eyes. "Of course" she smiled. "Oh speaking of hobbits, is Sam ok?" Melissa asked looking down at him. 

*later...

Melissa and Amanda talked about how they got there and the hobbits where a little confused but understood. After there talk Pippin got up to get a *pint* Melissa started to get worried as she said to Frodo "stop him if you don't something bad will happen" "oh I don't believe you" "fine suit yourself." When Pippin was in the middle of a conversation with a couple of people that's when Frodo started to listen. "sure I know a Baggins Frodo Baggins he's my second cousin twice removed on his mothers side." Frodo looked at Melissa who gave him an I told you so look he then ran towards Pippin Frodo slipped fell the ring flew in the air and landed on his finger he vanished. Amanda and Melissa looked for him but found a man taking him upstairs. "hey that's my hobbit come back here" Amanda yelled running up stairs Melissa running behind her. Merry walked up to Pippin and smacked him with his ale mug. He knelt down to the floor where he fell then whispered in his ear "they weren't supposed to know his name you dork" "oh yeah." "Mr. Frodo" Sam yelled he leaped off the floor from being unconscious(don't ask me how)and ran up the stairs dragging Merry and Pippin behind him.

**long I know the next one is a lot shorter**


End file.
